fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD017
Synopsis Yazmyne, Shaina, Jillian, and Ethan advance to the battle rounds where they four use Buneary, Umnreon, Misdreavus, and Kricketune respectively. Jillian and Shaina face each other in the first round with Misdreavus scoring early points with her cleverness, but Umbreon's Screech, Flash, and Shadow Ball are all that's needed to win Shaina the round in a landslide. Ethan faces Shaina in the second round and he tries a Focus Energy-Fury Cutter combination to earn points, but Umbreon keeps evading his attacks until he is trapped in a Sticky Web trap. Shaina uses the force of Shadow Ball to blow back Kricketune and free Umbreon before winning the match with a deafening Screech. In the finals, Yazmyne and Shaina face each other with Buneary's temper controlling all of her actions as she refuses to listen to Yazmyne. As a results, Yazmyne loses half of her original score early in the match. Yazmyne then decides to battle as Buneary wants and the two achieve great results especially when Umbreon is immobilized by trying to stand on a frozen battlefield. Umbreon attempts a last ditch Shadow Ball to win the round, but Buneary evades and Yazmyne wins the Jubilife Ribbon. Summary After the results are tabulated, the emcee refers everyone to the overhead screen. The top eight Coordinators are listed, including Yazmyne, Ethan, Shaina, and Jillian, allowing them to advance to the battle rounds. Yazmyne sealed second place, Shaina behind her in third while Jillian and Ethan take the last two spots. Jillian is relieved while Ethan believes this level of stress is not for him. Shaina says that he'll have to deal with it if he wants to be a Coordinator, but Ethan explains that he's entering the Sinnoh League. Shaina believes he's doing both like Yazmyne and quickly becomes sour. Jillian tries to explain, but Shaina separates herself from them. With the eight Coordinators decided, the first round match-ups are posted, and Jillian is battling Shaina in the first round. The episode cuts to the battle and Jillian opens with Misdreavus in a flurry of purple and black hearts while Shaina chooses Umbreon in large and small pink petals. Jillian makes the first command with Thunder Wave, and Misdreavus releases a weak yellow electric wave to paralyze Umbreon. Umbreon retaliates with Screech that stops Misdreavus and dissipates the electricity. However, Jillian recalls Yazmyne's advice to Ethan to follow-up attacks and orders Power Gem, a bright crimson energy blast that strikes Umbreon; Shaina loses points. Misdreavus then uses Double Team, surrounding Umbreon in her copies. The clock ticks to three minutes Cody is impressed with Jillian's battling skills though he and Yazmyne believe Shaina as something up her sleeve. Jillian gets excited and overconfident with her large lead, leaving her and Pachirisu prey to a Flash, blinding both Pachirisu and her Coordinator. Jillian is down to 3/4 of her original score. Misdreavus's clones disappear in that bright flash too, deducting even more points. Misdreavus regains her eyesight and tries to flinch Umbreon with an impressive Astnoish, but Umbreon has the Inner Focus ability, so he cannot be flinched. Jillian's points plummet, and with Misdreavus so close, Umbreon is able to land a direct Shadow Ball in her face. Jillian is running out of points and she anxiously orders Thunder Wave. Umbreon uses Screech to cancel the electrical attack. When time expires, Jillian as 1/3 of her original score while Shaina has 2/3; Shaina is the one with the most points and thus advances to the second round. Jillian and Misdreavus are upset they lost. Jillian immediately calls home in tears over her early defeat, but her mother will have none of it. Lisa tells Jillian to relax; it was her very first contest, very first appeal stage, and very first contest battle. Lisa is certain her daughter will make it to the finals in times and she will win ribbons, but now she needs to take it slow and understand that defeat is a reality no matter which goal in life she chooses. Jillian understands, but before she can hand up, Lisa directs Jillian to her friends as a support system, pointing to Cody and Piplup who are standing behind Jillian. Cody is certain she'll get'em next time. While Jillian was talking to her mother, Ethan and Yazmyne clear their battles with a victory with both Coordinators knocking out their opponent's Pokemon. Ethan now faces Shaina in the second round. Ethan has Kricketune emerge in line seals and Umbreon comes out in small pink petals. Ethan makes the first move and orders Focus Energy, and Kricketune glows a wondrous white and gains power, taking some of Shaina's points. While Kricketune is focusing, Umbreon goes on the attack and hits Kricketune with Swift. Kricketune retaliates with crimson Fury Cutter and he begins hitting back the stars. Shaina loses loses points though Ethan did not intend for Fury Cutter to have that effect. He rolls with it anyway, and orders Kricketune to keep attacking. The emcee notes that Fury Cutter gets stronger with each attack though Yazmyne points out that using the same moves over and over means less points are awarded though the rules may be a bit different when it comes to Fury Cutter. Umbreon uses his superior speed to evade all of Kricketune's attacks, causing Ethan to lose points, but Umbreon is pushed to the edge of the stage. When Kricketune is about to land the hit, Umbreon leaps over Kricketune. Ethan says its a perfect time for Sticky Web, which Kricketune spreads across the stage. Umbreon accidentally backs into one of the webs and is trapped. Shaina loses points and she loses more when Kricketune bombards a trapped Umbreon with a reignited Fury Cutter. Because Kricketune is slow close, Umbreon lands a direct Shadow Ball as it did against Jillian's Midreavus. Kricketune is blasted back and the force of the Shadow Ball which also frees Umbreon from Sticky Web. Umbreon then releases a powerful Screech and the deafening attack is enough to knock out Kricketune, depleting Ethan's points and advancing Shaina to the finals. Backstage, Ethan is not upset about his loss. Kricketune is treated to some food, and Cody says that Kricketune's Focus Energy and Fury Cutter looked very strong and the Sticky Web strap worked perfectly. Shaina approaches them and thanks Ethan for a fine battle. Ethan in turn congratulates Shaina for making it to the finals. Shaina believes that Ethan has a knack for Contests and should focus on it though his appeals could use some work. Jillian clarifies for Shaina that Ethan is only interested in Gym Battles. Ethan says that he's going to the Oreburgh Gym and he wanted to test out some of his Pokemon's moves in an official battle. He also agreed that he and Jillian would enter a Contest together, and it was fun, great experience. He understands why Contests are so appealing and the feeling of an audience cheering for you is indescribable though he's certain that Contests are not for him, and he'll be certain that an audience cheers for him in the Sinnoh League. Shaina then puts together that Jillian and Ethan made a promise to reach their goals and become the best at what they do together. Ethan happily confirms it, and Shaina mumbles that it is similar to a promise she made with a friend. Shaina goes unheard, and Ethan asks what she said though Shaina brushes it off a nothing. The four of them then turn to the screen to see that Yazmyne and Buneary have won their semifinal match in another knockout. Buneary bounces happily while Yazmyne gives an uneven grin. They will be headed to the finals against Shaina. Shaina is confident that Yazmyne does not stand a chance against her, even if she is a Top Coordinator. On the final stage, Shaina releases Umbreon in his petals while Buneary is summoned in pink hearts. The clock has started and Umbreon rushes in, confusing Yazmyne. The girl encourages Buneary to perform a powerful jump, which robs a few points from Shaina, but Yazmyne realizes that she has seen this tactic. Umbreon ran in as a feint to encourage Buneary to jump high with Bounce. With Buneary overhead, Umbreon lands a powerful Swift, which deals double the point damage against an airborne opponent. Buneary falls to the ground and becomes furious. Yazmyne has lost 1/4 of her original score; Shaina taunts Yazmyne, saying her contest skills are dried up and her Top Coordinator title is a mistake. Yazmyne keeps her cool and tells Buneary to do the same so they can properly counterattack. Buneary is still heated and rushes in with Sky Uppercut without Yazmyne's order. Shaina orders Flash. Umbreon radiates beautifully to blind the Normal-Type, but Buneary charges in with her eyes closed, determined to land her attack. Umbreon follows with a powerful Screech that forces back Buneary and puts her in a daze. Yazmyne has 1/2 or her original score while Shaina's points are virtually untouched. Cody says that Jillian's cousin looks like a first-timer out there and her Buneary has a very short temper that will make any kind of battling very difficult. Ethan says that Buneary won her first two matches easily, but Cody says that was because Buneary was the one dishing out all the damage. As Buneary gets angrier, Yazmyne decides to use that anger. Yazmyne encourages Buneary to attack with Ice Beam with all of her anger. Umbreon easily jumps away, but Buneary's anger generates a powerful Ice Beam, strong enough to freeze the entire stage. Umbreon begins slipping and Shaina loses points. Two minutes remain on the clock. Yazmyne sees that Buneary has calmed, hopefully enough for her to listen. Yazmyne tells Buneary to skate on the ice; Buneary does and she earns some appeal points Yazmyne's favor, but Buneary is more interested in attacking. Yazmyne sees Buneary rushing over to Umbreon and orders Frustration. Buneary glows a steamy red and angrily pummels Umbreon with her ears before jumping on him several him times. Ethan uses his Podedex to explain the move Frustration. Umbreon prepares Shadow Ball in his mouth against his close-rage opponent, Shaina's main comeback strategy with Umbreon. Cody anticipates that Buneary will jump into the Shadow Ball for an explosion, which will seal Shaina's victory. Umbreon maintains the Shadow Ball in his mouth, and Buneary jumps onto it, reslting in a large explosion that knocks back both Pokemon, sliding on the ice; time then expires. Buneary wants to keep battling but she knows it's not the time. Everyone looks at the scoreboard to see Shaina with about 1/3 of her original score while Yazmyne has 1/4. As a result, Shaina and Umbreon claim the Jubilife Ribbon. Shaina is elated by her victory while Yazmyne giggles. Against Buneary's wishes, Yazmyne grabs Buneary and holds her, saying that for her very first Contest she made it to the finals, and she is elated. Buneary it taken back by her trainer's kindness. She blushes before kicking Yazmyne away and pouting because they still lost. In the back, Espeon sighs as Buneary's behavior. Shaina looks at Yazmyne, noticing that even though she lost, she's still very happy. Shaina sharply thinks it's a lie, insisting that no one can be happy after defeat. Yazmyne congratulates Shaina on her victory before walking off with Buneary. However, Shaina still maintains that Yazmyne's reaction means she doesn't care about Contests. Shaina is awarded her first Sinnoh Ribbon, the Jubilife Ribbon, with Cherubi and Umbreon at her side with their own ribbons. The emcee expresses his joy to see Yazmyne gracing Sinnoh with her Contest expertise and hopes to see more of her in future Contests. The audience applauds. Afterward the Contest, the Pokemon eat with Shinx still smitten with Espeon. Jillian, Ethan, and Cody express their sorrow for Yazmyne's defeat when she was so close. However, Yazmyne says that she doesn't mind that she lost, confusing the trio. Yazmyne says that she's had some performances when she just lucked out and won, and being lucky is part of being a trainer. However, when luck is the reason for victory, then it begins to question one's true abilities. Luck doesn't cause people to grow. Furthermore, even though she wants to win, she wants to win a certain way, and today with the way she and Buneary were battling she didn't want to win by manipulating her Pokemon's anger into listening to her. Buneary listens but does not care. In any case, Yazmyne expresses her intent to keep training with Buneary and win as well as win the right way. In turn, Yazmyne wonders how Jillian is holding up. Jillian explains she had a talk with her mom, who encouraged her to turn to her friends and Pokemon for support, so she's feeling better and plans to win the next Contest. Yazmyne wants to know if Ethan really will not focus on Contests at all since he was looking good with Kricketune. Ethan says that Jillian's the one who's going to beat Yazmyne in Contests while he beats her in Gym Battles. Yazmyne likes his confidence and they hope to meet soon in Oreburgh City. Shaina approaches them with her Umbreon and Roselia, telling Yazmyne her defeat was guaranteed, and her little comeback was a fluke. Umbreon should have mopped the floor with Buneary especially with her out control behavior. Yazmyne believes Shaina is correct; she should have lost that battl even worse, but it's very clear that Shaina does not know everything about commanding Pokemon. In some cases when the Pokemon will not listen to the trainer, the trainer must listen to the Pokemon. Yazmyne says she responded to Buneary's anger and it produced good results, which allowed Buneary to calm down so they could fight back, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Shaina becomes red in the face, embarrassed. She explains it was nice to meet most of them before quickly leaving with her Pokemon. Yazmyne hopes she and Shaina will see eye-to-eye one day. Cody wonders if Yazmyne really will not go with them to Oreburgh City, and Yazmyne belives it is in her best interest to stay and train in Jubilife City for an extra day. Ethan and his friends then depart and Yazmyne looks at her new ribbon. Major Events *Yazmyne, Jillian, Ethan, and Shaina advance to the battle rounds of the Jubilife Contest *Shaina defeats Jillian, Ethan, and Yazmyne to win the Jubilife Contest, earning her first Sinnoh Ribbon Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Poketech President *Nurse Joy *Emcee *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Cherubi (Shaina's) *Lickitung *Lombre *Nidorina *Delcatty *Rhydon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams